


warm

by wowsheshot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, aka best friends catradora, idk how to feel about this tbh, lonnie & shadow weaver are only mentioned, only adora & catra are major characters, shut up i just like fluffy catradora, so it’s platonic catradora, this is before everything went to shit, this sucks, totally NOT proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowsheshot/pseuds/wowsheshot
Summary: adora and catra have always been close. that’s why, when adora finds catra’s bed empty without having been told where her best friend is, her mind immediately comes to the worst conclusions.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 68





	warm

“Catra?”

Adora’s voiced echoed through the empty, dark corridors. It was creepy, and the silence met by her calls only made her more uneasy. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, even if Catra was actually nearby she would likely not reply, and the silence was a given. It was late at night, everyone was already asleep. Everyone but her and, judging from her empty bed, Catra. Or so she hoped.

She’d get in trouble for wandering around, especially if Shadow Weaver was the one to find her. However, it was a willing she was very much willing to take. Catra had seemed off all day, and now she disappeared. It was incredibly worrying.

The shorter female claimed to be fine, and Adora didn’t want to accuse her of lying without any proper proof. After all, it could have just been her. It had happened before, for her gut feeling to be wrong, and she did not want to risk it. Her first reaction was that something must have happened, maybe she was kidnapped, but the more she went searching for her, the more she felt like Catra was hiding, and it was totally intentional. Lonnie warned her not to go out when she saw her trying to sneak out quietly – and failing miserably, but Adora wouldn’t be able to sleep either way. Thankfully, she seemed to understand and she let her go.

As she wandered in the darkness, her ears finally caught a noise. It was soft, quiet... perhaps muffled. She stopped on her steps. Then, her eyes widened. Sobs. Very familiar sobs, to be exact.

She sprinted towards the source, only getting to an empty spot. Well, somewhat. There were boxes all around, and the sobs were louder... They felt near.

They started to get more muffled, as if somebody was trying to quiet them down, and at this point Adora was sure they belonged to Catra. And she must have noticed she was there, too.

The blonde walked to a specific box, the one the sobs came from and, to no surprise, she found her best friend.

The brunette had both of her hands covering her nose and mouth, though they didn’t stop her uncontrollable sobbing. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked up at Adora, her different coloured eyes wide open.

Adora would have commented on how cute it had looked if it wasn’t for the bad situation, and how much Catra despised being called cute.

Instead, she hurried to grab Catra by the waist and lift her out of the box, holding her close as the brunette wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck, her chin now comfortably resting on her shoulder. That’s when Adora realised, the other’s skin was burning hot. She furrowed her eyebrows, a pout forming on her lips.

Still, she stayed silent. She could easily confront her about her obvious high fever somewhere else, somewhere more comfortable. Catra’s small whines and the way she’d occasionally wince in pain as Adora made her way back to their room were more than enough to break her heart at the moment, she did not want to add up anything else to the mix. Adora was sure as hell she would end up crying if she did, and at the moment that was the last thing she wanted to do. Not when Catra was her main priority, at least.

When they were finally inside of their room, the blonde made sure to be gentle as she made her sick friend lie down on her bed, not wanting to put her into any more pain than she was already experiencing. She was successful in her task, and Adora thanked whichever God was out there for that – if there even was one, as she sat down by Catra’s side.

The room was in complete silence for a while, the brunette trying to get the small blanket over her to get rid of the cold sensation, and having no luck in that. Adora simply stared at her, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

“How long?”

It was sudden, that question. It even made Catra jump a little. Still, she cleared her throat to reply. That was not reallt a good idea, however, as it resulted into an intense coughing fit. She rushed to sit up, seemingly spitting her vocal chords out for what seemed like an eternity.

Soon, the inability to breathe was replaced by nausea. Bad one, too. It was instinctive, the motion of putting one hand over her aching stomach and the other over her mouth, her eyes wide open. Throwing up there wouldn’t be pretty, not in the slightest. Not to mention, her throat already hurt as it was. Vomiting would only make it worse.

She had barely even realised a hand was on her shoulder the entire time, a pair of sweet worried blue eyes set on her. That’s when Catra realised her ears were ringing, as she saw Adora’s lips moving yet couldn’t hear anything coming out of them. She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head hoping it would help. No such luck, as it simply made her intense headache worse and nothing else.

So, the two of them stayed in complete silence for what seemed like an eternity. Catra was not even sure it was complete silence for most of it either. She simply assumed Adora’s lips staying still meant she had stopped talking and, when her ears ceased the annoying ringing, she got her confirmation.

Finally, the brunette spoke up. It sounded raspy and breathy, her voice reduced to a small whisper and replacing her usually bold tone.

“This morning.” She mumbled, Adora’s eyes widening. Catra couldn’t deal with seeing how disappointed that would make her, so she just turned away as she continued talking. “I woke up with a head ache, and I was cold. It only got worse throughout the day... I didn’t think it would get this bad, though.”

She felt a pair of fingers on her chin, and they pulled her face to turn towards Adora’s. She had a small sad smile plastered on her face. Catra was sure as hell it must have been forced, however. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

That, Catra was not sure about. Maybe it was because she didn’t want to admit she was weak enough to have fallen sick, or maybe she just did not want her best friend to worry. Perhaps, it was in fear Shadow Weaver would find out and she was terrified of the possible outcomes of that.

Still, the silence was enough to Adora. She pushed Catra back down gently, making her lie down again, and putting a blanket over her.

“We can talk about this tomorrow. You need rest.” She whispered, her tone ever so soft as she got up to leave her best friend to her well-deserved rest.

Something stopped her, however. Someone, to be exact. Catra’s hand, having grabbed her wrist, to be even more exact.

The blonde turned around, confusion drawn all over her face. Still, she was grateful the other had stopped her. She really was way too worried to leave her alone.

“Stay. Please.” Catra’s words sounded desperate, and they were. When she realised just how desperate they seemed, however, she quickly spoke up again, blushing madly. “I’m cold. If you sleep with me, it will warm me up.”

Oh, what a bad excuse that was. Adora was aware of that, and it made her chuckle. Still, she nodded.

“Of course, just to warm you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT — 8/10/2020:  
> this got a lot of love & i am really thankful for that. thanks to everyone who read this, and for all the kudos! please feel free to leave comments, even – or especially so, if you have any critiques to make. anyways, it means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying my work. thank you very much. <3


End file.
